


My Northern Nights...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Smut/Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack and Ianto have some fun in the bedroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Northern Nights...

Title: My Northern Nights...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: N/C-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers – set s2 but none specifically

Summary:  Jack and Ianto have some fun in the bedroom... 

Previous chapters:  [ http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html ](http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC, even if they don’t know how to look after them properly...   


A/N For [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[**badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/) a wonderful friend, who wanted fun and fluff...have a very happy birthday *hugs tight* Xxx

Cross posted so you might get this more than once – sorry!

  


** My Northern Nights… **

Panting hard, Ianto lifted up, his thighs burning with the strain as he inched slowly back down, drawing out the pleasure as long as possible… Beneath him, Jack writhed and moaned, spiraling ever closer to the bliss of release…

“… _more…please…Ianto…harder…need to…”_ the hoarse growls bypassed the Welshman’s molten synapses, shooting straight to his groin and he released his death grip on the headboard, moving his hands to Jack’s sweat-slicked shoulders as he increased the pace to slam down repeatedly, their mouths meeting in a frantic, messy and misaligned kiss as they fell off the precipice to ride on a shared wave of exquisite pleasure…

Ianto continued to move until his boneless body refused to co-operate further and he slid off, slumping beside his Captain in a tangle of limbs, his head resting on the other man’s chest as their heartbeats slowed and the warm tingling of the afterglow radiated through them.

Jack leant down and kissed him tenderly, pouring all his emotions into the kiss… _those_ words he could never say…

Tonight had been a close call… _a very close call_ …and underlined yet again, how easy it would be to lose his precious Welshman…the man that he…he…  A shiver of fear chased down his spine and he shoved the thought aside, concentrating instead on running his fingers lightly through the young man’s hair, as he snuggled closer and immersed himself in the heady scent that was _his_ _Ianto_ …

“Wow! That was just…” Ianto had no words, abandoning his attempt at verbalising to sigh contentedly as his eyes fluttered closed and they slipped into sated sleep…  

They woke an hour or so later, cold and sticky, despite the lingering after effects of their passionate love-making. Jack grinned and Ianto grimaced as they moved apart carefully, padding into the ensuite to start the shower running before wrapping their arms around each other as lips met in a sweet and endless kiss.

Jack’s hands stroked lovingly over Ianto’s body, fingers spread to cover every inch of flesh… He was always tactile but it was even more pronounced after an encounter where either Jack had died or Ianto had had a narrow escape… The unwelcome meeting with two massive weevils tonight had not gone well, one sedated and hooded without a problem, the second, seemingly more resistant to the spray had suddenly rallied and charged them both off their feet, fetid breath and razor sharp teeth mere millimeters from Ianto’s tender throat before Jack had crawled desperately on hands and knees and clubbed it with his Webley.

Then it had been Jack’s neck on the menu if Ianto hadn’t scrambled to his feet and plunged the needle into the base of its scull to render it unconscious so it fell heavily onto his prone Captain. Gasping for breath, they’d hauled it to one side and flung themselves into each other’s arms to devour mouths hungrily, passion and relief merging as tongues mapped familiar territory and feral want raged through them…

The weevils had been dumped into a cell at the hub to sleep it off - tomorrow they would be examined and tagged before being released back into the sewers – and they’d barely made it through the front door of Ianto’s flat before ripping their clothes off to leave a messy trail and crashing on to the bed, mouths locked together…

Now with the bathroom filling with steam, they stepped under the cascading water, gently cleansing each other’s body with soft touches and plenty of bubbles. Ianto loved the intimacy of washing Jack’s hair and Jack washing his…he sighed happily as the suds were rinsed away and Jack captured his mouth to kiss him to the moon and back, leaving him with weak knees and deliciously pink, kiss swollen lips. 

Stepping out, they wrapped themselves in fluffy towels and went back into the bedroom. Jack rubbed his hair dry as Ianto sorted out a fresh set of bedding from the ottoman under the window. After stripping the crumpled sheet and duvet cover off and tossing it into the corner in the general direction of the laundry bin, the Welshman bent over to tuck the new bottom sheet in, frowning as the anticipated assistance failed to materialize.

“Some help please, Jack!” he called over his shoulder, the frown morphing into a grin at the very obvious signs of interest in the view of his now naked backside where his towel had fallen off on the other side of the bed. Smirking, he bent lower to retrieve the pillow cases from the floor, a breathy moan floating from the doorway into the bathroom where Jack was leaning. 

Ianto’s sixth sense told him that Jack had moved and he escaped his Captain’s outstretched hands by a whisker, giggling at the muffled curse and pout as the older man looked up from his face down position on the mattress. Jack’s face melted into a smile and the puppy-dog eyes came into play “coming to join me down here..?” he whispered throatily, the grin widening as Ianto’s lower body answered for him and a rosy blush coloured the young man’s pale cheeks.

Ianto shook his head “we need to make the bed first!” he said firmly, suppressing a needy whimper as Jack gazed longingly at him and licked his lips.

“Spoilsport!” Grumbling good naturedly, Jack pushed himself to his feet and picked up a pillow. “Chuck me a…oomph!” his words lost as a pillowcase hit him square in the mouth. “Haha! Very amusing!” Both chuckling, they manhandled pillows into clean covers. 

Ianto smoothed down the crisp clean fabric and shook his pillow carefully, grasping the top edges at either end, then turning it over to repeat the process on the bottom edges and finally the two sides. Placing his perfectly plumped pillow on the bed his eyebrow arched in horror as Jack pummeled his into submission and dumped it crookedly next to Ianto’s.

“What?” Jack feigned innocence

Ianto’s eyebrow arched still further, disappearing up into his hair. “That’s _not_ how to treat my pillows…” indignation swelled in his chest – these were special pillows…they were his _Northern Nights_ pillows and linens… 

Jack watched the expressions rolling across Ianto’s face; knowing how particular the Welshman was about his bedding Jack loved to play him up, knowing it led to all sorts of delightful situations where he wound up wrapped in said sheets on the end of a rather passionate and excitable lesson in linen care…

Sighing, Ianto held out his hand. “Pass me your pillow and I’ll show you, _again,_ the proper way to shake it…”

Leering, Jack picked up the offending item “oh I can shake it all right…” he swiveled his hips seductively, a twinkle in the Welshman’s eye suggesting the motion was not entirely unappreciated.

Ianto leant forward “your pillow… pleas…ooommph!” he gasped as the pillow swiped his midriff and Jack’s mischievous laugh promised more of the same.  

“If that’s how you want it!” he grasped his own pillow and swiped back, catching Jack on the shoulder as he lunged across ready to land another blow.

Laughing helplessly they traded hits, Jack bounding across the bed to corner his Welshman against the wardrobe as he swiped him repeatedly. Ianto slid down the wall when his legs no longer had the strength to hold him up, weak with laughter and breathless from fruitless defence of his position. 

Jack tossed his pillow back onto the bed and pulled Ianto’s from his unprotesting hands before tugging the Welshman to his feet to wrap him into his arms. Stepping them backwards they fell cross the bed, lips meeting in a tender kiss, tongues sliding deliciously over each other as the kiss deepened and hands roved over naked flesh, Jack’s legs closing around the young man’s body as he rolled them over to finish on top.

Finally coming up for air, Jack cupped Ianto’s face and stroked a thumb softly over his kiss-swollen lips.

Smiling into sparkling blue grey eyes, Ianto sucked the digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the knuckle as his teeth grazed the sensitive pad and Jack shuddered, their twin arousals nudging against thighs…

Releasing Jack’s thumb, Ianto moved his mouth to Jack’s ear, the soft whisper warm against his skin “admit it Jack, you love my Northern Nights..!”

Eyes blazing with emotion Jack tugged his Welshman in closer “if I love your linen any, _I love you more…”_ as he pressed their mouths together, swallowing the young man’s “ _love you too Jack”_ to kiss the man he’d finally admitted his feelings for into oblivion and they lost themselves in the moment…

end

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
